Secrets of the Mage
by krdelain.pottersworld
Summary: Follow Emaline as she transfers to Hogwarts in what would be her 6th year. She discovers who she is and becomes...    I know my summary sucks but its my first story please read and review :


"Emaline! Emaline! Wake up! Mama says so!" I wake up and see my little sister Alexandria hovering over me. "Hurry Mama made Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" Lexa ran out of the room and down the stairs. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only 6 AM.

"Merde! It is too early," I muttered to myself. A knock sounded at the door. "Entré!"

"Ema mama says that if you want to go to Hogwarts then you had better get up," my other sister Analeisa (or Ana) said. My eyes widened as I realized that it's September 1st. Today was the day that I would switch from Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts! I jumped out of bed, grabbed my robe, and ran down stairs with Ana right behind me. As I reached the dining room I forgot to slow down and ran smack into my older brother Matthew who was coming to look for us I'm assuming. Matt looked down at me and laughed at my bewildered expression. "It's not funny Matt," I said as I pulled myself off the floor. "Actually it kind of is Ema," Ana said as she walked past me into the dining room. I glared at Ana as she opened the dining room door and walked in.

"Come on Ema, mama wants you to eat and get ready." I turned to Matt, nodded my head, and straightened up till I looked like a respectable Pureblood.

"It's scary how well you can do that Ema."

"I had lots of practice Matt; you're a boy you didn't have to take etiquette lessons growing up." Of course he had nothing to say to that because he knows I'm right. I walked forward until I reached the door. I turned my body so I was facing Matt, "Are you coming dear brother of mine?" He rolled his eyes at my silliness and opened the door for me. I put my calm and cool face on then walked inside. I saw Papa sitting at the head of the table with a smile on his face, but Mama didn't look very happy. "I am terribly sorry for my tardiness Mama and Papa. It will not happen again." Of course that's a lie. I'm late for everything. Papa nodded at me but Mama said, "Make sure you aren't Emaline." I flinched at the use of my name. It's too girly for me so I shortened it to Ema. I moved to my seat next to Matt across from Ana. Once I sat down my personal house elf (Tipsy) came in with two chocolate chip pancakes. Tipsy set those in front of me then left the room. I started to dig into my food as ladylike as I could. "Emaline what is your opinion on marriage," my mama asked. "I think that once a person finds someone that they love then they can get married." My papa looked at me and said," Emaline you know that you along with your brother with both have arranged marriages right?" My eyes widened as I heard this new information, and I looked at Matt. The dumbass wouldn't look at me; he would only stare straight ahead. I turned back to my papa and waited for him to continue. "Matthew you will marry Pansy Parkinson, and Emaline you will marry Draco Malfoy." I stood up and said, "No! I will not have an arranged marriage! Papa you and mama had an arranged marriage and you two can't stand each other. It's not fair." Papa stood up as well and replied, "You WILL marry Mr. Malfoy. You have no choice in the matter Emaline." I glared at papa then turned and ran upstairs. I reached my bedroom and slammed the door locking it behind me. I walked over to the mirror and saw my caramel colored eyes and my dark brown almost black hair. I often found myself wondering if I was related to the people who called themselves my parents. They both have blonde hair and so do all the other children. I sighed as I realized that I needed to get ready for my departure to Hogwarts. I walked to my closet and pulled a pair of black skinnies out. I also grabbed a white t-shirt with a splatter styled zip up hoodie. I pulled on my black 2 inch high heels and walked towards my mirror. I put my black eyeliner on, and a little bit of mascara. I looked in the mirror and liked the overall effect of my outfit. It's kind of a sexy yet laid back look. I heard a knock on my door and said, "Entré!" Ana came in and sat on my bed. I continued getting ready as she started to talk. "You know Ema it won't be horrible with an arranged marriage. I mean at least you don't have to marry the guy until next summer. Poor Matt has to marry the girl this winter."

"Yes but Ana he's marrying Pansy, Pansy Parkinson my best friend since I was like two years old! At least he knows the person he's marrying!"

"True we have no idea who you're marrying, but I'm sure you'll meet him on the way to Hogwarts." I nodded my head realizing that Ana is right. "Anyways the actual reason I came in is to see if you know where my blue Aeropostale hoodie is?"

"Yes it's in the closet." Ana walked over to my closet and stepped inside searching for her hoodie. By the time Ana had found her hoodie I have managed to finish my packing and called Tipsy to come and get my trunk. Tipsy came and took my trunk disappearing with it to the fireplace in the family room. Ana took her time walking out of my room saying over her shoulder, "Meet you in the family room Ema!" I grabbed my sunglasses and walked out my door heading downstairs to the family room. Mama and papa were standing next to the fireplace with Lexa, Ana, and Matt. "Now that Emaline is here we can head to Kings Cross. Make sure you say Kings Cross very, very clearly," Mama said. Matt went forward and stepped into the fireplace throwing Floo Powder down and yelling Kings Cross. I looked at papa who nodded at me to go through. I stood in the fireplace and threw my Floo Powder down saying Kings Cross. I felt like I was being thrown around and stumbled out of the fireplace. I looked around and saw a family of redheads standing in front of a Platform.


End file.
